1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector adapted for a Subscriber Identity Model (SIM) card.
2. The Related Art
Card connectors are broadly used in many electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras and so on for transmitting data between the electronic devices and memory cards received in the electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional card connector is shown. The card connector includes an insulating housing 600 and a plurality of contacts 700 that are received in the insulating housing 600. The insulating housing 600 defines a plurality of contact slots 610 and pairs of halting gaps 620 all of which are divided into two groups with one group disposed in a front portion of the insulating housing 600 and the other group in a rear portion thereof. Each pair of the halting gaps 620 communicates with lateral sides of each corresponding contact slot 610. Each of the contacts 700 has a base portion 710 received in the contact slot 610, a vaulted contact portion 720 disposed above the base portion 710 and protruding out of the contact slot 610 for connecting with a memory card inserted in the card connector and a clasping portion 730 slantways extending downward from a free end of the contact portion 720. Two ends of the clasping portion 730 are respectively disposed in one pair of the halting gaps 620 for preventing the free end of the contact portion 720 from flipping out of the insulating housing 600. The two ends of the clasping portion 730 are capable of moving up and down in the halting gaps 620.
However, in use, when the memory card is inserted into the card connector, the memory card presses the contact portions 720 of the contacts 700 downward for realizing electrical connection, which causes the clasping portions 730 moving toward the base portions 710. If the insulating housing 600 is too thin, the space of the halting gaps 620 in which the clasping portions 730 move will become too small. Then the small space will cause the clasping portions 730 contact the base portions 710 or make the memory card difficult to be inserted in the card connector. Therefore, the data transmission between the memory card and an electronic device holding the card connector therein is affected adversely. For solving the problem, the thickness of the insulating housing 600 is designed to be increased to enlarge the space of the halting gaps 620. Thereby, the volume of the card connector is enlarged accordingly and the miniaturization of the electronic device is inevitably affected.